1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power supply devices, and particularly to a power supply device with a current detection function.
2. Description of Related Art
Many power supply devices of electronic devices include buck converters. These buck converters can decrease high voltages input to the power supply devices (e.g., voltages provided by commercial power), thereby regulating the input voltages to predetermined values capable of being used by the electronic devices. However, unlike the voltages provided by the buck converters, values of current provided by the buck converters are generally difficult to determine, which may adversely affect working status detection for the electronic devices using the buck converters.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.